


Random Cowboy Bebop sketches

by chasingriver



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: Random Cowboy Bebop sketches. I'll add to them over time. (Keep in mind "sketches" is the key word here.)





	1. Chapter 1

I've been playing around with fountain pen sketching. This one and the next one were done with a 'fude tip' fountain pen, where the tip of the pen is bent forwards, so you can make both thick and thin lines.


	2. Spike

Another fude fountain pen sketch. 


End file.
